Digital channels can be broadcast to subscribers via a network. The network may communicate the digital channels to node groups, which correspond to a group of subscribers located near one another (e.g., within a neighborhood). In some instances, only a portion of the channels are being simultaneously watched by the subscribers of a single node group, resulting in bandwidth being used to transport unwatched channels.